


Pre Flight Check

by FallingOverSideways



Series: Far Beyond the Star [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic Sex, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Shenko Smut Thursday, biotic booty, sst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways
Summary: As the Reaper War officially begins, Kaidan and Shepard try to find time for themselves. Not that the universe is very accommodating. They manage, somehow.





	Pre Flight Check

When Shepard gets the ping from EDI that Kaidan’s back on the Normandy, there’s an instant spring in his step and an urge to rush through his errands on the Citadel. The crew is on a seventy two hour leave while refueling and making minor repairs, giving time for Shepard to catch up on small assignments. His lover-boyfriend-something had gone on a Spectre mission while Shepard’d been on an N7 assignment. Not many details had been left behind for him, just the ones Kaidan could impart. Having seen Jane’s Spectre assignments, he was well aware of how little or much information they were given before departure. 

He didn’t even know if his sister had partnered up with the biotic for the assignment, only that she was MIA as well with no message left behind for her brother or even Liara, her...lover? 

Some things never changed.

And some things did. 

Shepard grinned as he naughtily avoided the high Volus trying to flag him down, again, and hurried to pick up his special shipment from the docks. The tea made on Thessia was one harvested for biotics that Liara had given Kaidan a few times. It’d helped stave off some of the migraines, so of course Shepard bought an entire crate. Unfortunately the shipment had arrived late, intended to originally arrive that fateful day the two of them met at Apollo’s for lunch.

Maybe if it hadn’t been late, Kaidan wouldn’t have been so nervous, but Shepard didn’t think he was ready to let Kaidan know just how eager he was for this relationship.

Not that there was much of one. Yet.

Between Commander Shepard and his sister, the First Human Spectre, they’d gathered enough evidence to shut Saren down and to have growing proof for the Council about the Reaper threat. Self entitled assholes. It wasn’t until the twins were working with Cerberus, one forcibly and one undercover, that they managed to finally convince them. The galaxy, the parts that believed anyway, was on high alert and readying for the Reaper invasion when they finally landed.

Shepard was on a mission to Mars with Ashley and Kaidan when they all witnessed Earth being taken first. They watched with Liara from the station as the sea of Reapers arrived, so many as to block out views of space, making witness’s stomachs twist in horror and their hands tremble in fear. 

They’d all been busy to begin with, but now the entire galaxy was hauling ass, fighting back or getting ready for their own invasion. Hackett’s team was working on the plans they’d found for the crucible, a device to destroy the Reapers. They’d had to modify the design with available resources and due to lack of understanding. So many races before them had added on to it, a patchwork job at best, the many languages translated poorly with a key found next to the plans.

There’d been no time for exploring a new relationship.

Grinning at the female turian that handed him the crate at the docks, Shepard hurried to the Normandy, catching glances left and right. Let them assume he was on galaxy saving business. Except for a few delicious make out sessions, a bit of cuddling while working on reports, a touch here or there that lingered, nothing had progressed between him and Kaidan. Always busy and something interrupting them.

Keeping up the air of Make Way, Busy Commander, he dropped off the crate in the galley and continued on to his cabin. The smirk Chakwas gave him and the raised brow from Liara proved he was fooling none of his crew, however. Sending out a reminder to all hands about the Normandy’s departure the following afternoon, he made his way to the elevators.

Entering the cabin, he was treated to the amazing sight of Kaidan sprawled on his bed, face tucked between the two pillows and his arm. Wearing nothing but Alliance issued boxer briefs and dog tags, Shepard drank in the sight of long legs and that bubble butt he’d fantasized so much about.

“Boo! Out,” Shepard spoke low and quick to his space hamster. The animal perked up from where it was nested in Kaidan’s hair, before twitching his nose and scampering out the open door with an disgruntled squeak. The biotic on the bed shifted slightly at the movement, before settling again, seemingly fast asleep. 

Casting one more glance at the sight, Shepard dropped his things on the desk and hurried into the bathroom. The room was still mildly humid from Kaidan’s shower and he disrobed and washed quickly, but thoroughly.

So thoroughly, his dick perked up and he spared a moment to enjoy the feeling of fingers catching at his sensitive rim while rocking hardening flesh into his fist, eyes closed to intensify the feeling. Humming contentedly, he thought of the image on the other side of the door and smiled wide as he teased the slit on his cock. 

Maybe, just maybe.

Opening his eyes, he could see a pile of rumpled clothes next to the sink and Alliance issued combat boots haphazard under the counter that he’d missed earlier. The languid movements with his hands slowed and paused, before stopping all together.

Damn.

Showering quickly and toweling off, he left the room, tugging on his N7 briefs as he stepped down and padded over to the bed. It’d gotten a bit chilly, probably EDI thinking they were getting ready for bed, and Kaidan had found and wrapped Shepard’s N7 hoodie around his shoulders while he’d been in the shower.

Carefully, he sat down on the bed next to Kaidan and gently touched the other man on the shoulder to let him know he wasn’t alone. Again, Kaidan shifted, face peeking from the pillows this time, eyes still closed. His face was pale and there was a line between his eyebrows, a tightness to his jaw. Carefully, Shepard stroked that line until it disappeared and a small smile tugged at Kaidan’s lips.

“John?” His voice sounded like he’d been gargling broken glass.

Damn that late shipment. Kaidan had only a few migraines on the SR-1, but with his Spectre work and nearly every Normandy mission being high caliber, they’d been more and more frequent. And some of them worse. The times Kaidan had been laid up in the medbay, bedpan at the ready, Jane and the others had to distract him from mother henning. Not that he ever did, really, because Kaidan would probably smack him.

“Hey,” he answered softly, gesturing to EDI’s interface by the door for a darker room.

“Mmm. Hey.”

So bad, but not medbay bad. Shepard smirked. “Wanna massage?”

Kaidan’s epic side eye made the smirk disappear, but then he showcased that half grin that did Things to Shepard’s heart. “You just wan’ t get your han’s on me.”

“You found me out.” Shepard’s eyes swept over the bare flesh in front of him. “I’ve read up on it though, it’s supposed to help.”

“Mm. Don’ know, could try?”

Frowning, Shepard swung a leg over to straddle that butt. “Your boyfriends and girlfriends never tried?”

“Mm. Ty and I weren’ together long, and the girls...I think they were scared of makin’ it worse?”

Chewing back comments, he settled on top of Kaidan after grabbing some lotion, and there was that one small part of him that was overjoyed at the new position. Kaidan’s butt may not have been the largest out of all the people he’d ‘dated’, but it was definitely in it’s own class. He couldn’t help but give a little playful bounce as he spent extra time settling, earning a short chuckle from the owner.

Leaning over, Shepard kissed Kaidan’s neck right below the hairline and amp port, trailing more kisses, soft and damp, across the broad shoulders. Tiny little bites over freckles and scars.

“Biter, huh?”

Shepard chuckled. “Get better first, and you’ll see.” He got a happy hum in reply.

The biotic had certainly bulked up since the day they met, his caramel skin getting paler from spending so much time in space. The sun lamps in space stations rarely worked for all species, forcing active Alliance marines in space to take regular supplements.

Kaidan let out a small sigh as Shepard left one more kiss on the edge of his ear, before pulling back and caressing at the warm skin in front of him. He loved that he could be this way with Kaidan. Most of his previous relationships he’d been on guard too much, but with Kaidan? He could be a little brave.

Shepard had done more than read up on migraines, he’d studied all sorts of ways to help prevent and fight them on the SR-1. Once they’d started ‘dating’, he’d gone back over the things he couldn’t offer back then. Recalling the muscle groups and the order in which they needed to be manipulated, he dug in. 

Broad strokes to spread the lotion and warm the surface, followed by thumbs digging deep into knots. Despite the situation, he couldn’t help but enjoy touching Kaidan. They needed to do this again. Sex, preferably non-strenuous, had also been proven to help migraines, but that was for another time.

At first, Kaidan hissed and tensed, but by the time Shepard was done with his back and moving onto his legs, he was humming. More than likely he’d spent more attention than he should have on the glutes, but it earned him another low chuckle that had him grinning and dotting the skin with more kisses. Maybe adding a gentle slap or two to watch it bounce, causing Kaidan to snort

Surprisingly, the feet weren’t as ticklish as he’d hoped. A challenge for another time. But clearly they’d been aching if the moans were anything to go by. Shepard spent more time there, knowing the feeling well.

When he carefully started the appropriate movements on his neck and up onto his head, Kaidan started more than humming. Shepard slowed and looked down at the fine layer of blue vibrating across the skin below him, “Kaidan?”

“Yeah?” Fuck, that voice was far from broken glass.

“How are you doing?”

“Much better, thanks. Where-“

“Because, you do realize you’re purring?”

He could see Kaidan looking off towards the armory, befuddled, before meeting his gaze over a shoulder. There was only a hint of biotic blue on those brown eyes, Shepard had never seen such a subtle view of biotics. Worry furrowed Kaidan’s brow before Shepard reached over and gently smoothed it out again, making way for a relieved smile instead.

“That’s never happened before.”

“Never?” Shepard asked, fingers still carefully rubbing the scalp under thick hair. No wonder Boo loved to nest in it.

“Not like that.” Kaidan gave him a sleepy smile. “Probably because I trust you. Not just to be unafraid, but I mean, also because you can protect yourself.”

Shepard slid off and settled in front of him, rubbing their legs together and giving him a soft kiss that Kaidan captured and lengthened. “I hate that you feel that you’re dangerous to others. Kinda makes me want to punch someone.”

Kaidan trailed a hand up Shepard’s side until he was tracing his jaw with a thumb. “Pot meeting kettle. We certainly are a pair, aren’t we?”

Feeling giddy, Shepard grinned. “Yup. Maybe next time you have a migraine we can try this other technique I’ve heard of. Ninety percent success rate across species.”

“Oh yeah?” The curious look he was sent made his grin grow.

“Yeah. Those benefits you talked about? I’m pretty good at them, if I do say so myself.”

Damn, but those eyes could smolder. “Hmm. Ok. But only if I get to return the favor.”

“Deal.” Shepard snuck another kiss that was happily returned. “How’d the mission go?”

Kaidan sighed, tucking his head between the pillow and Shepard’s shoulder. “It went. Not too bad. Jane and I managed to flank ‘em before the situation got out of hand. I sent you the entire report.” Even though he didn’t have to.

Yeah, he definitely liked this relationship thing.

They snuggled down, Kaidan spooning him and making him feel safe in ways he never did as they fell asleep.

*~N7~*

As a teen, Shepard could sleep through anything. Batarians, gang life and the Alliance quickly removed that ability from him. Oh, he could fall asleep just about anywhere, but it was always a light sleep. That Kaidan could get up and use the bathroom without fully waking him was proof of how comfortable they were with each other.

“Hey, morning.”

And damn, what a sight to wake to. Kaidan was still only wearing his dog tags and boxer briefs, but his hair had dried naturally with no product to tame it and his stubble had yet to be shaved. The Normandy was still docked, so light was coming in through the skylight and giving the illusion of sunshine, making everything soft and bright.

“Hey.” God, he hoped his voice didn’t sound as bad as he thought it did. Gauging by the grin on Kaidan’s face as he sat up, it was worse. “Feeling better?”

Kaidan straddled him on the bed, teasing his lips with a green refresher packet. Startled and pleased, Shepard instantly accepted it and swallowed it as soon as it melted and left his mouth clean and minty. “Much.”

The look on Kaidan’s face instantly had Shepard’s heart pounding as he leaned down and kissed him with intent.

Fuck yes.

It took him a second to realize Kaidan’s shoulders were shaking and why. “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

Kaidan pulled back just enough to smirk at him, hands cupping his head. “You can be as loud as you want to, Johnny.”

“Johnny?”

“That ok?” Those brown eyes watched him, worried at a misstep.

Though Kaidan didn’t know the full implications of the nickname yet, Shepard just grinned wide, heart full. “Yeah.” Then smirked. “Can I call you K?”

“No.” The answer was delivered flat and unamused, but as Shepard nuzzled and bit at the tender skin below an ear, Kaidan stuttered out a “We’ll see.”

Yes, he thought to himself, he liked where Kaidan’s head was at. The biotic pressed close to him, hands sliding down to Shepard’s shoulders as he kissed him deep, almost forcing his head back against the pillows as his tongue entered Shepard’s mouth. Chests rubbing and tags tangling, he noticed a rhythm to the other man’s movements and wondered, and hoped, about nipple sensitivity. 

As Kaidan immediately started rocking their hips together, Shepard had an epiphany that maybe he’d been as frustrated with the stall in their relationship as Shepard. It seemed they were finally on the same page, finally had the time and weren’t wasting it as Shepard tangled one hand in Kaidan’s hair and slid the other to that gorgeous ass, sneaking a finger under the waistband and into heat between the cheeks.

A strangled moan broke from Kaidan’s throat as he pulled back from the kiss to focus on thrusting his hips towards Shepard’s erection and back onto the finger teasing the fine hair around his hole. “You prefer bottom or top?”

Kaidan’s eyes had a deliciously hard time focusing on the question, before that sexy smile returned. “I usually top, but I like bottoming.” He leaned down close to initiate another kiss. “You?”

“Hmm. I’m easy. I like pretty much everything.”

“Okay then.” Kaidan hummed, moving back so he could pull down their underwear enough to tuck it behind their balls. “You let me know when something feels good.” He took their cocks together in one hand, catching precum on his palm for an easier slide, rocking again as he looked down at him. Shepard groaned almost breathlessly at the sight, stupefied. “And you let me know what doesn’t. Deal?”

Shepard kissed him hard, thrusting up to meet him and letting that finger explore now that he had permission. “Dea-“

“Sorry to interrupt, Commander.”

The way they froze could be seen as hilarious. Maybe years from now, after having lots of sex. The clench in Kaidan’s thighs implied an attempt in flight, before forcibly relaxing and Shepard rested his forehead on the other man’s shoulder as he tried to control his breathing.

“What is it, EDI?” She wouldn’t interrupt for anything other than priority messages. Well, not in the cabin anyways. The rest of the ship was free trolling ground.

“Admiral Hackett has requested your presence, the file is marked as urgent.”

He was a grown man and would not cry. “Call all hands back to the ship.”

“Already done. Jeff is already starting pre-flight checks. Countdown to launching and relay jump is thirty minutes.” A pause. “We will not arrive at the destination for one point seventy five hours.”

“Thanks, EDI.” Yeah, like that was time for anything other than prepping for the mission.

Kaidan was gazing at him with a sad little grin that Shepard immediately chased away with a kiss. He bucked up and playfully tossed Kaidan onto the bed before crawling on top and slotting their hips back together, cocks still slick and hard. Fingers digging into the other man’s hips, Shepard wouldn’t be surprised if bruises were left behind, but the air between them had a new urgency. They only had minutes and they would both be damned if they didn’t try to use them wisely.

God, Kaidan’s dick looked beautiful. What he would give to take his time with it, wring out whimpers and sighs from that obscene mouth that was falling open to pant as their thrusting grew desperate. A loud hitch in Kaidan’s breath as Shepard’s hand tangled in chest hair and metal had him looking down. Fuck, those nipples.

Latching onto one brown nub with tongue and gentle teeth had Kaidan shouting and spilling over his fingers with a flicker of biotic blue. Caramel legs came up to hug Shepard’s waist tight as Kaidan gasped through his orgasm, hips rising to meet him still, and quickly Shepard followed him over the edge.

“Fuck.”

Nodding, Kaidan lowered his legs, letting them sprawl to either side and Shepard managed half a thought about flexibility. “Damn.”

Above them the light coming through the skylight flickered as The Normandy started up and her shields came online. They shared lazy kisses until the light was replaced with dark space and the blue-white of a relay, and then Shepard pulled away reluctantly...

Only to be stopped by Kaidan grabbing his hand. “Wanna shower together?”

Shepard’s grin was bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel for my Fallout Effect fic that’s almost done, made for Shenko Smut Thursday over at SpectreKaidanAlenko.tumblr.com Beta’d by ellebeedarling!! <3
> 
> My first fic posted, please be kind. Hoping to have a mini sequel to this.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over at shotce.tumblr.com :3 It’s mostly fandom junk and doodles tho. And dogs.


End file.
